Dangerous Matters (Hiatus)
by IkarosLove
Summary: Sent on a mission to abandoned research facility, Hoshiko and Kakashi discover something that ends up getting Hoshi taken and imprison. He can't recuse her until weeks later. Finding her beaten in bad condition raises questions for her brothers. What happen to her? Why is she acting strange? Teen Rated for the brief swearing. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (OC - Hoshiko Sato)
1. Chapter 1

The prisoners were all dragging their feet through the mud. They were tired, exhausted, cold and hungry. The chains on their ankles weighted them down, making it any much easier to walk in this terrible weather. You saw no sun, only the black clouds that poured it tears of sadness and the hatred of thunder/ lighting. In this flock of sheep was a wolf and his name was Himiku.

The guard laughed at the prisoners and treated them bad. He would pull out his whip if one prisoner collapsed and beat them until they got up. There was a girl in the line of prisoners. She was only 17 years old. Her blue eyes once filled with hope, now clouded with despair. Her hair was soaked along with her ragged clothes. Hoshi's face was puffed up from the previous crying she had done.

Himiku looked down on the prisoners. He detests them. "Move it, you maggots" His voice sternly says when noticing the group moving slower. The girl, her body felt so heavy, she couldn't take anymore without resting, it was so awful. Then she collapsed, falling on her knees and hands into the mud. Himiku smiled wicked at her collapsing while pulling out his whip. Oh! How much everyone hated that whip cracking when he pulled it out. The girl was panting and had a strike of fear go up against her spine.

"Get up, you piece of shit," Himiku growled while walking towards the line that had stopped. His voice made everything go dark in her mind. She didn't get up. Something snapped in her mind she could no longer hear the rain, no longer hear the thunder roaring or the lightning striking in the distance. Definitely no longer Himiku harsh words. That's when the guard tried to crack the whip towards her back, but she didn't feel it. Only cause a hand interrupted that whip. The hand had the whip wrapped around the palm of the hand to the wrist. Then the hand was emanating sparks of lighting. The word, it was practically whispered, but everyone's hope was slightly given back. That word was.….

"Chidori."

The sound of a million birds screaming all at once brought the girl's hearing to that sound. She closed her eyes, and a smile drew itself in her. The feeling of relief rushed over her like a tidal wave only because she was so familiar with that sound. When she looked back at Himiku, there was a blurry figure gripping the whip in one hand and other with sparks of lighting. Her vision refocused to see the black pants and black shoes. She raises her head to see more of the figure, there was a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt with a gray vest. Looking up more, it was a guy with an animal mask and gray spiky hair.

"Ka….kashi.….?" She thought to herself.

The guard froze in terror just looking at Kakashi. He could see in the eye holes of the mask. A red gleam of the Sharingan in one eye pulled the shit guard into a genijustu. He is frozen. Not being able to move. Kakashi pulled the whip out of his hand and throws it somewhere into the forest. The ninja just walked towards the guard and puts his hand on Himiku's shoulder and whispers this in his ear.

"You see her right? You see her on her hands and knees. So you think it's okay to whip her because she is tired?"

He pauses and goes in behind him putting his hand on his neck and finished his words.

"You must be feeling good about yourself after whipping people who aren't able to defend themselves."

With that, Kakashi forces his hand through Himiku's back and watched him fall to the muddy ground. He bleeds out and breathes his last breath. Thunder roars and lightning lights up the sky. Kakashi just stands over Himiku's body, just looking down on him. He shifts his vision to the girl and walks over. Her light gray wet hair was covering her face. Kakashi breaks the chains to the prisoners with his lighting blade.

He had a team with him. They took care of the prisoners and put them in the carriage with food and blankets. Kakashi notices the girl wasn't moving. She was still on her hands and knees. She was breathing weirdly. He kneel down to her and put a hand her back.

"Hoshi-san. It's me."

Hoshi tensed her back up at the touch of Kakashi's hand on her back. She looked up at him as he pushed back her hair to see her face. Her eyes were no longer matching. One blue eye and one corrupted Hanīdesugan. A loud thunder roar shot throughout the sky. His eyes widened when saw a tear go down her cheek. The blue that used to be in her left eye was black now and her pupil was a honey gold triangle. She even had her right blue eye with a beauty mark on it. He hugged her head, and she wrapped her arms around his back. She hid her face in his chest and let the tears roll.

Kakashi couldn't bear the sight of his best friend like this. The once joy-filled ninja is now shaking in his arms.

"You're such an Idiot," She said with the waterworks turning on.

"Yeah, I know I am," Kakashi replies.

She cries for a period before he suggests going in the carriage. She agrees and they go in the carriage. He sits back in of the carriage and Hoshi rests her head on his chest then drifts off to a much-desired rest. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around her and pulls her close staying awake for the ride.

The storm isn't letting up but Hoshi sleeps so quietly in his arms. Kakashi was dumbfounded by her. She must have been through a lot, just looking at her. There were a set of cuts on her body. Two bruises on her shoulders and arms. There was dried blood on her clothing. He stiffen his grip on her and took his animal mask off. His eyes were filled with guilt for what happened to her. Kakashi couldn't help by thinking about how much he could do to prevent her being like this. It feels like it his fault that she like this.

He presses his forehead against hers and tucks her hair in behind her ear. "Never again." He whispers with a crack of guilt in his voice. He never again will he let her get like this. Kakashi looks up at the other ANBU members with a cold look. They tense up at the look cause they know he isn't too happy.

After hours riding in the bad weather and the carriage comes to a stop at the gates of the leaf. Kakashi lifted Hoshi up in his arms not trying to wake her and climbs out of the carriage. He tells the members to take the other prisoners to the shelter, so they can get treated there since they aren't leaf residents like Hoshi. The rain stops but the sky still has its eerie black clouds.

He takes her to the hospital himself. It was a long walk, but he gets there. The doors open and the medical staff look at him. They see an ANBU member without his animal mask holding an injured girl with the same clothing as him. The masked man approaches them, and they grab a gurney for the girl in his arms. He lays her down, and she took away from him.

He watches her as she gets rolled farther away from him. The hallway seems to get longer and longer to him. He stands for a moment then sits down in a chair and waits. Ten minutes becomes twenty minutes turns to thirty minutes, forty minutes to fifty minutes. Then an hour turns to two hours and now three hours. He watches the clock on the wall, spinning the hands of time around. Five hours to six hours. Six hours turns to seven hours. He still has that tense look to everyone in the room, but he is worried sick about Hoshi.

Kakashi looks down at his gloved hands then he hears a familiar voice and looks up. It's the most unexpected person he would see. It's Minato-sensei. The fourth Hokage.

"Sensei..." He says with a low flushed out voice.

Minato looked at his student and asked with a calm voice, "How is she?"

"I don't know." Kakashi's voice cracks.

Another two people walk in the room and it's her brothers. Ako and Chieko. Kakashi recognizes the two from a picture in Hoshi's locker at the base. They are supposed to be in Iwakagure, but they are standing in front of him. Ako is the one with the short black hair and unnatural color eyes. One pink and one blue like their mom. He is the oldest brother and Chieko is the one with the black long hair pulled in a ponytail. He is the second oldest, and he has blue eyes.

Ako looks angry, he probably is because his sister is in the hospital and Chieko looks like he tried to calm him down. The oldest is losing it, Minato and Kakashi just look at them.

"I want to see Hoshi now, Chie." The furious ninja demands with the hint of worry in his eyes. Chieko tries to explain to him this not the place for him to be heated up with emotions. "Ako-san please calm down. We will see our little sister in no time. We have to wait."

"But what if she is hurt? What if she dying right now? What if.…." Ako pauses going silent for a moment then continues? "What if she ends up like Yoshiko?"

Chie tightens his fists and then slaps him. "Look! Quit saying that shit, you're freaking me out and it might just come true if you keep saying it. She will not end up like her twin. She won't die."

Ako stands there shocked at his brother while holding his cheek, Chie is gritting his teeth tight and looks on the verge of tears. "Ako you're, not the only one worry about her! So quit acting like you're the only that cares about her."

The younger brother stares at his older brother. Ako's angry look softens into a sad expression and looks down. They both look at the ground in different ways. Chie apologizes. "I am sorry that I slapped you but you're not the only who isn't feeling upset." Ako shakes his head and says, "No, it's my fault. I was acting irrational, and you were right Chie."

The brothers sit down and wait. Another hour passes by and a medical ninja finally opens the door and walks out of it. She announces, "If there are any relatives or friends of a.….'Hoshiko Kei Sato' you are now allowed to see her now." Kakashi and the rest of the group stand up including the brothers. She asks them to come with her and they do. Ako and Chie start to question themselves when Kakashi is following them. Minato doesn't go and stays out in the waiting room.

The brothers aren't very acquainted with Kakashi, but he seems to know Hoshiko enough to be considered a 'friend'. The three go into the room where Hoshi is in and Kakashi is the first one to be by her bedside. He holds her hand. Hoshi has a tube in her mouth and the bruises that once was on her shoulders and arms are gone thanks to the medical staff healing. She is under anesthesia will be temporarily in her since she was in surgery for a long period. Her little cuts were healed too but the medium cuts were stitched up on her legs.

Ako and Chieko watched Kakashi. They could tell Kakashi was close their sister based on the look in his eyes. The copy ninja's eyes had a worry look in them. He had a sense of guilt on his face a little from looking his best friend.

"What happened?" Ako questions the medical ninja.

"She seemed to have a medium size amount of internal bleeding from a type of trauma in her respiratory system when we ran an x-ray. It seems that she sustained some damage to her right lung and had a difficult time breathing. So we took her immediately to surgery to stop the internal bleeding. We put a tube in her to make it much easier to breathe as a temporary fix until she is fully healed and is able to breathe on her own." She explains while pointing to the x-rays on the wall light.

Chie asks another question, "How long will she be here?"

"At least two to three weeks."

They all look at her. Hoshi was going to be fine. The light grey headed kunoichi was going to be fine. Sato brothers and Kakashi some sort of relief when hearing the nurse out. The medical ninja left the room and Ako and Chie sat down looking at Kakashi.

"What happened?" Ako asks again but to Kakashi this time.

"…" Kakashi doesn't respond because he too focused on Hoshi. Ako sighs and moves his chair closer to Kakashi. He taps him to get his attention. "Hm?"

Kakashi looks over him.

"What happened to Hoshiko?" Ako asks him once again.

"We were on a mission." Kakashi sighs and starts explaining.


	2. Chapter 2

"We were on a mission." Kakashi sighs and explains to the two brothers. He flashbacks back to the previous mission a couple weeks ago that took place in the wintery weather of the land of frost. They were moving full force with a group of eight other anbu members, towards an abandoned research facility suspected as an active site for Orochimaru's latest hideout. Kakashi and Hoshi paired together on a dog sled. Of course the masked ninja is doing the steering while Hoshi is latched on his waist. The kunoichi is too keen on the cold and starts shivering.

"Captain..."

"Hm?"

"How much further until we hit the place?" She whines impaintely

"It's hard to say Hoshi. This snow isn't making the trip easy from the dogs." He says looking at the huskies. They are built for cold weather but they seem really uncomfortable for going this long in the snow.

"Well, how much do you know on this base?"

"A lot. There are sightings of muzzled villagers coming out that place. They seem to be the ones missing from the white sayori."

"Back up. Muzzled?" She looks at him confused

"Yeah. They are muzzled."

"Why? That seems inhumane."

"I don't know, but you're right."

"So is there a possibility of kidnappings from white sayori village connected to Orochimaru?"

"Most likely."

They enter an open field brief period. On the other hand, the kunoichi holding onto the red-scarfed ninja has her hanīdesugan activated in both eyes, she looks back in behind her and notices a couple of chakra signs in the distance.

"Shit." She curses under her breath and Kakashi back looks at her annoyed.

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry, but we got company in behind."

"Damn it Hoshi."

"Hey watch your mouth." She remarks and Kakashi rolls his mismatched eyes at her while smiling under his mask.

"Whatever, Take care of them." He says looking back in front of him.

"Just keep it steady."

She slowly but carefully, let's go of his waist and starts inching to the edge of the sled. Looking in the distance, she can finally see them. There is two that appear insight but she can easily see the rest in behind them. She weaves her hand signs before grabbing the edge of the sled. Hoshi positions herself in a running position while she pulls out a kunai. Kakashi looks back at her.

"So you going with that one?"

"Yep." She grins.

"You do realize that might take up a lot of your chakra?"

"Not if I do it in one shot besides I have plenty of reserves."

"Sounds reckless."

"Reckless but smart."

"No. Just reckless."

"Whatever just focused on what's in front of you."

Kakashi focuses on the field once more. Hoshiko engulfs herself in chakra then turns it into electric static. She can feel the pressure building up under her feet quickly. The two become four. Four become six. She waits impatiently for more to show their faces.

"Come on..." She mumbles

"What are you waiting for?"

"The last one."

"You don't see them?"

"I see them but they have to be in range."

The six ninjas are closing on the two leaf ANBU with their dog sleds. The last one isn't in sight yet and she waits. They're getting closer. The tension and pressure are getting heavy on the two. She takes a deep breath while she sees the last one then puts on her ANBU mask. Lightning Style: Static Star.

She automatically launches and sends herself flying at the seven ninjas.

She bounces up off one guy, slashing his throat then ended up shocking him to death. She goes off to one from another without hesitation. They either end up being electrocuted by her touching them or her kunai entering them. It's such a rush of adrenaline and excitement for the skilled teenager. She focuses where to go next. Hopping from one to another then hits her last target with a head bud.

She hops back on the dogsled with Kakashi. "Told ya I would take them out with one shot."

Normally it would take more than one shot for her to get them all but she has been practicing it seems. A wave of dizziness hit her, making her stumble onto her ass. The thud catches Kakashi's attention and he asks if she is okay. She takes a minute to pull herself together then responds, "Yeah nothing to worry about Cap." Hoshiko reassures him. They go further and manages to get to the base one hour later.

The group of anbu are in the rundown building. The walls are brick and have vines growing on them. Some of the windows are cover in dirt, broken or the combo of both. Hoshiko looks up at the lights and squint her eyes from the incredible brightness of them. Kakashi looks back her and start to be concerned about the kunoichi staring. "Hoshiko." No response. One of the member see her staring and tap her. "Sato-san, Captain is calling you." She looks away from the light then looks at the female anbu member with the cat mask. "Mhm? You say something?" Cat masked member replies, "Yeah... I did. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Captain called you."

"Oh." Hoshi looks at Kakashi and catches up with him. They hit a door and its rusted to the hinges. It's going to be hard to open. One member suggest to explode it but others seems to be concern by the sound it's going to cause. Kakashi points to the one member and asks him come to the door. They do and look at him.

"So you want to blow this down."

"Yeah sir, but with this."

The member fumbles through his potch to pull out a tag, Kakashi raises his eyebrow at it, "It's a tag."

"Yes but modified."

"Modified how?"

"It's goes off silently."

He places the tags in between the crack of the double doors then asks for everyone to step back up a bit. They do and he activates it. There is a small break in the door and he opens the door. Everyone goes through and goes through a series of turns before entering a open large room. Kakashi orders the group to investigate the rest of the area. Hoshiko looks around the place for evidence of anyone being here recently. There is broken beakers and scattered documents on tables. She notices a file with Project K-4 stamped on it. She grabs and opens it , then starts reading it.

'496Y - We discovered a meteorite with bright green substance coming out of the core. Being unsure if was radioactive or not, the team decided to take measures to insure our safety and had a man come down to the site. He was able to confirm it wasn't radioactive and safe enough to take back to the lab so we can run further the tests on it. Several weeks of testing of it, we came across a very interesting set of results. That green substance was named K-4 the living liquid because there were numerous results pointing to it having structure of a brain in its liquid form.'

She loses her reading place when a hand touches her shoulder.

"You find something Hoshiko?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Yeah. You should look at this." She gives him it and the jounin takes it.

He reads it and she picks up a picture of a disturbing thing on it. A shiver goes down the spine of the long haired kunoichi. She puts down the photo and looks at Kakashi.

"Can we go look around somewhere else?"  
"Yeah, you can but I am staying here."

Hoshiko goes towards the doors and end up in another room. She hears something drop and automatically becomes defensive. She pulls out a regular kunai out and continues searching on guard. She notices a red blinking light from the corner of her eye. It's a camera. A sharp whining noise comes from the door then it shuts. She spins around and runs towards it, trying to open it but it won't budge. She tries using her collar, "Captian."

There is a brief static but there is a voice in it, "S-sA-t-o..?"  
"The door in my room shut and it isn't opening."

The radio just goes silent. Guessing the room the blocks off the collar radiowaves, she doesn't try to waste anymore time. Hoshi goes around the room and looks for another way out. She see the vent and goes in it.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kakashi.

The spiky head nin goes through files in the room and currently is reading one,

'One of the scientist broke a beaker filled with the K-4 substance and it spilled on them. He was told to leave the lab and go directly to quarantine. He was place under observation for the time being and he was fine at first. He kept insisting he was perfectly stable and didn't need to be there in the first hour. He became noticeably irritable and he appears like he was talking to himself. Some of the others started to be concerned with this new behavior.'

Kakashi hears a weird sound from in the corner panel that cuts his reading short. With a closer inspection, its weird breathing and clicking from it. There is a small opening and he looks through it. He sees a person. It's hard to see the face with their hair covering it. The person looks up and it's doesn't look human. What actually fuckery is this? They have a black mask like muzzle on them. Their eyes are glowing bright green. It's twitching and looks at him. It screeches and breaks the panel, landing on the disturb ninja. It ends up trying to clawing at him but Kakashi slashes it what seem like a neck open. The thing collapses on the him. Being creeped out, he pushes it off of him.

"What the hell was that thing?" He thinks while staring at the deceased thing. It's pale like a ghost. He crouches down and pushes it over revealing the face. It's a villager from the white sayori. He can tell by the tattoo on the shoulder, it's white sakura petals like everyone else in the village has.

So the rumors are true about kidnapping. Kakashi touches mask like muzzle and feels around for anything to take it off. Tracing the gloved fingers around it and he finds a latch in the back and flips it. A pressurise sound comes from the mask before he pulls it off. The nose and mouth area becomes visible to him. The teeth are overgrown and sharp. This is just proves the place is active still for the jounin nin. Then he hears a scream from another room.

He runs off towards the direction of the scream and leads to a lock door. He takes a kunai and wedges in the crease of the door. He swipes up and breaks the lock off. Kakashi opens the door to only find Hoshi's back turnt to him.

"Hoshiko? Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. I just saw a rat." She turns around slowly before he see her face covered by hair. Hoshiko runs her fingers through her hair, pushing it backward on the top of head and secure it was a hair tie. Her face is revealed and her right eye is glowing green. The same glowing green with that thing, he previous fought.

* * *

 **Author Note: ;-; My brain holes weren't working earlier but I hope you like the second chapter of Dangerous Matters.**

 **Lighting Style: Static Star- User becomes covered in electric chakra and builds speed by pressure building up under feet. When pressure built up, the user is launched directly towards the desired target. If the target is hit in anyway, target is electrocuted instantly. Note: This require a lot of chakra and can be hard on the body sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter Recap

"Hoshiko? Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. I just saw a rat." She turns around slowly before he sees her face covered by hair. Hoshiko runs her fingers through her hair, pushing it backward on the top of head and secure it was a hair tie. Her face is revealed and her right eye is glowing green. The same glowing green with that thing, he previous fought.

Hoshiko looks at him weirdly, "Kakashi?"

He was staring too long at her only because his best friend gotten affected by K-4 somehow but how? She doesn't seem irritated.

"Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." He calmly says while walking towards her. Hoshi places her hand on her hip. "You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"There is no such things as ghosts, Hoshi-san." He says dismissively. He sinks his gloves hands into his pockets. Kakashi remains calm order to not upset the white hair kunoichi's new appearance.

"You don't know that. Ghosts could be in this facility. It's pretty old you know."

"I know but they are probably vengeful ghosts of the test subjects here."

"Test subjects?"

"Yeah, there are files on experimentation on villagers. They are throughout this place. The files I mean."

"You were reading?" She questioned.

"I got curious after you show me the one you picked up." Kakashi looks around the room for anything that might have cause her eye to glow green like that. There something under a table that caught the copy ninja's attention. He walks towards it and kneels to get a closer look. It's vile of K-4 with a cork on the top of it. He grabs it and stands back up, facing Hoshi.

She looks at him curiously, "Hey, what's that?"

"Well. If I am right, this is a vile of K-4." He holds out the vile showing her the bright green liquid. Hoshi looks like she recognizes it and Kakashi asks her if came into contact with it. She nods and starts talking about when she was crawling in the vents, she came across a puffball mushroom with the bright green liquid on it. It release spores on her when she accidentally smush it with her arm. Kakashi becomes uneasy learning this. That might explain her glowing eye.

"Hoshi.. Did the spores make contact on you?"

"It got on my mask and clothes a little but why are you ask me this?" She says crossing her arms in concern.

"Well.…" He bit his lip trying to figure out what he should say next. The spores must've gotten in her eye. Does she even know? Kakashi shakes his head trying to flush out any possibilities of her turning into that thing.

Hoshiko brings up something, "Hold that thought. I just remembered the room I was previously in, it had a camera. It looked like it was recording."

"That just proves someone is active here." Kakashi says looking at the corner of the room. They see the camera. Hoshi suggests to leave the room before anything unusual happens and he agrees. They both make their way out the room and down the hallway. It's too quiet for them. Hoshi uses her collar and radios in for anybody to respond.

"Reports on anything?" She asks.

"Nothing much going on over here." One female member replies.

"Same here." Another joins.

"Got something over in the quarantine area."

"What is over there?"

"I found some prisoners that appear to be muzzled.. in cages."

Kakashi joins in the conversation.

"Are they awake?" He asks.

"No."

"Are they white sayori villagers?"

"Hold on." The female member goes and checks the unconscious muzzled villagers' bodies. she sees the white sakura petals tattoos on their shoulders, arms and necks.

"Yeah, they are from the sayori village alright. What do you want to do with them, Captain?"

"Don't wake them up, just stay away from them until I get there."

"Roger that."

They start heading down the hall towards the quarantine room, Hoshi starts feeling sharp pains in her mouth. She tries to ignore it and continue on. They enter the quarantine area and see cages full of unconscious villagers. They look around the room. Kakashi finds another file on K-4.

'Test Subject number two has extreme mood and physical change in last two hours. They used to be calm and quiet but now they are erratic and hostile. The skin is now has veins bulging out and their teeth has become sharp and pointy. They tried to bite one of the scientist that came in and had to be muzzled to prevent further harm to anyone.'

Kakashi looks over at Hoshiko immediately after hearing glass break. He puts down the file down and draws a kunai. She does the same and goes towards the direction of the sound. It's a ninja. Hoshiko throws her kunai at them but she dodges. The two anbu ninjas comes in the room and start fighting the unknown female.

Kakashi tries slashing at her torso and unexpectedly she screams, "WAIT. DON'T KILL ME CAPTAIN." Hoshiko stops Kakashi because she recognizes her voice. He looks at her confused asks why she stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He asks disturbed.

"It's Rika."

"Who?"

"Rika Saratobi."

Kakashi looks at Hoshiko like he is supposed to know her.

"For fucks sake Captain." Hoshiko grabs the hood of Rika and pulls it down. Kakashi's eyes widen and has a oh moment when he recognizes it the anbu member from radio then he corrects Hoshi.

"Mouth."

"Sorry." She sweat drops then sighs in relief.

They look at her and apologizes. The three ninja start talking about the unconscious villagers. Hoshiko stretches and yawns, Kakashi sees her teeth have become sharp and pointy. He becomes concern with her new teeth appearance.

Hoshi suggest to go back in the other room to check up on villagers and two nods then go.

"They look like they was here for a while."

"Yeah, they do."

"How long do you think?"

"Probably at least several months."

"What make you think that?"

"Just look at them." Hoshiko points to the back of the cages, they have tally marks scattered around the metal. They are scrapped in deep, the black paint that was painted on the metal is now showing the silver part of it. Kakashi takes a closer look at the villagers behind the bars and he gets an idea.

"Saratobi... Give me something to long and thin."

"Yes, sir." Rika goes around to look for something to give him.

Hoshi goes next to Kakashi, "So what you going to do?"

"I am going to wake one up."

"What?"

"I am going to get information out them." Kakashi pauses then looks up here, "It's will help us out a lot if they know who put them there."

"That's true Captain, but what if they do tell us? How are we going to get them out of here?"

"Well. We will just go back we were came from."

"The front door...?"

He nods and Rika comes back in the room with a ruler. "Captain, here." She gives him the ruler, and he takes it. Kakashi pokes one of the unconscious villagers and they wake up. It's a little girl. She looks timid and scared at first because of Kakashi's mask.

"W-who are you?'

"..."

"Who are you?"

Hoshi sighs and kneels down to the little girl, "Captain, Let me talk to her."

Kakashi take a deep breath and stands up, "Go ahead."

The little girl steps away from the bars and backs up into the shadow.

"Hey, Don't back away. We won't hurt you."

"..."

"We just need you to help us."

"..."

"So come out the dark."

"Are you monster too?"

"No I am not."

"Then why do you wear that mask?"

"... It's to protect us. Do you want me to take it off?

She comes closer and out in the light. She has a muzzle on and dirt on her face. "Y-Yes." She says quietly with the fear in her voice. Hoshi takes her mask off and she gives a closed eyed smile. The little girl blushes lightly and comes to the bars. "See, nothing to be scared of." She says sweetly while she opens her eyes. Kakashi just sees her blue eyes while seem like a good sign since the last time.

Hoshi notices the muzzle on her, she asks if wants that thing off. The little girl nods as the light grey hair kunoichi slides her arms through the cold metal bars. She feels around for the latch in the back of her head. She finds it and unhooks it. A pressurize sound from the mask unlocks it and Hoshi takes it off, revealing the little girl mouth. It's sharp and pointy just like the file described to Kakashi. Hoshiko asks about her mouth.

"Your mouth... Why is it like that?"

Kakashi pulls out the vile of K-4 from before, "It's because of this." The girl's eyes grow in fear of the sight of vile. Hoshiko looks back at him with confusion, "How does connect that to her mouth?"

"Its mutation. She was exposed to this and it cause that."

"How do you even know about this?"

"Because you was exposed too."

Hoshi's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You're going to turn into a 'monster' as she put it. I killed one of them and it didn't look human anymore."

"So you think it's okay to keep this from me?"

"I..."

Hoshiko stands up and puts her mask on, "So you think I am going to become one of them? Is that why you been acting weird every time you look at me?"

Kakashi bites down on his lip in guilt and makes indirect contact with her, "I did it so you weren't distracted."

The star child tightens her fist, "So that's your reason? You really do put the mission first before comrades." With that, she storms out the room angry and Kakashi looks at Rika. She turns her back to him. The copy ninja tells Rika to look after villagers and runs after the angry ninja down the hallway but Hoshiko isn't moving anymore. She is just standing there and Kakashi notices and stops. He looks at her and no longer sees her face. Just shadow of her figure. She has her ANBU mask on which makes it more difficult to read her facial expression. The grey spiky haired ninja hears her breathing, it's changed from calm and quiet to heavy and loud.

"Hoshi...?"

"…."

He catches up with her and grabs the shoulder causing she snarls at him. He automatically backs up when she tries to take a swing at him. What's wrong with her? She is growling at the copy ninja like an animal. Kakashi gets defensive.

"It's me Kakashi."

She doesn't seem to care anymore and just tries to attack him again. They exchange blows left and right. Hoshi tries launching herself on him but he just ends up kicking her in her stomach. She holds her stomach while she still growls at him. Her right eye is completely green now, and it pierces thru the darkness of hallway.

"I don't want to hurt you Hoshi. I really don't want to have to." He says with a drop of sweat going down his cheek.

"You're so full of bullshit today, Captain." She whispers in a raspy tone loud enough for him to hear her. She pulls out a couple of shurikens out her pouch and throws it him. He dodges most of them but he gets cut by one on his arm. Kakashi winced at the pain. They continue fighting, exchanging heavy blows, she isn't letting neither is he.

Kakashi hates Hoshiko's fighting style only cause how effective it's on a body. It's always a heavy hit she lands, and it's gets more difficult to dodge or block. The only reason why he is keeping up is his sharingan, they are like mirrors reflecting each other moves.

A kunai cracks her mask in half revealing a crude smile on the star child's face. She has twist look on her face, one that scarecrow never seen before. Kakashi realizes Hoshi isn't in control anymore but then he notices a dark shadow in behind her. It looks like a tall man. At first he thinks it's one of his members from his group so he warns them to stay away but they don't listen. Instead they keep coming closer before then he sees their face.

"I see you found one of my children."

Orochimaru's yellow snake like eyes shoot through Kakashi's body. He freezes in fear of the legendary saunin and Hoshi takes this opportunity to stop knock out the copy ninja. Kakashi hits the cold hard ground. His vision starts fade but he hears them. He hears them. Hoshiko still sounds aggressive and starts fighting the Orochimaru.

"Oh how much you grown since the last time I seen you." He says creepy before doing something.

"NGH!"

Hoshi must have gotten hit based on the metal object hitting the floor.

"You and your brother..."

"Shut up. Shut up! You have no right to talk about my brother!"

There is hissing.… Kakashi opens his eyes one last time to see Hoshi frozen in fear of the sight of a snake. She drops her defense and starts to back away from it.

"No...No.…No.… Get it away. GET IT AWAY." She says in distress and starts tearing up. Orochimaru knocks Hoshiko out and Kakashi's vision fades completely.

That was the last time he saw Hoshiko.

* * *

Author Note: Ah finally done with the three chapter. :3 I worked up sweat typing but anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to tell me to what you guys think of it.. Happy late birthday to scarecrow of the farm field. :P meaning Kakashi himself.


	4. Chapter 4

He finished explaining to them about Hoshi. The two brothers were horrified by his story. Chieko looked down at his sister thinking,

Why did it have to be that snake? All of the people why did it have to that twisted man?

Chie starts getting angry about the incident with her and other the half. There was so much regret and emotions starting with that evil man. Hoshi didn't need to see that man ever after since that incident. Ako started feeling remorseful yet thankful. Hoshiko given back to them and that's what only mattered.

The brothers slowly grew a small smile as they thanked faith for keeping her alive. Kakashi had regret still written in his mismatched eyes for what had happened.

What if I did tell her about it? What if I could have stopped her? what if...

As Kakashi's thoughts swarmed with what ifs, Ako and Chie started to get up. They went over to Hoshi's bedside and kissed their sister forehead before leaving. They told Kakashi they would be staying at her apartment until she wakes up. He nodded as he waved them bye for now.

Ako and Chie left the room while started a conversation.

"Do you think we should tell her when she wakes up?"

"Are you stupid? She doesn't need that stress."

"So when are you tell her?"

" Me? What about us? "

"Dude, just tell when WE are going to tell her?"

"When she gets better. So we are going to keep our mouth shut about what we really are here for."

They continue on to their way. While Kakashi just sat on her bed, Hoshiko was the only thing wandering around his mind. He thought back when Hoshi and the tree.

~Flashback.~

It was quiet afternoon for the captain of team ro. Kakashi was dozing off in a tree branch with his current read on his face. The jounin was usually nearby the hokage office when he was still on call for any mission. He was completely knocked out on that branch as few villagers noticed when strolling by.

Gai doesn't know when to be quiet to do his natural hyper personality. So being the bowl cut ignorance moron he is, Gai yells the copy ninja's name, waking him up. Kakashi groans quietly as his name is being called. He tries his best to act asleep still when Gai comes closer.

"HEY YA KAKASHI!" Young teen yells once more. Kakashi certainly doesn't want his nap to be interrupted but clearly Gai doesn't take the hint when he jumps on to the branch. Kakashi gives up and moves his book of his face. He shoots Gai an annoyed look and heavy groan.

"Hey…. Gai." Kakashi says in a tired voice barely keeping his eyes open.

"Oi, What are you doing in this tree."

Kakashi grumbles before answering, "Well. I was trying to enjoy my afternoon before you came along."

"So you weren't doing anything then! That's great! We can battle to ourheart'scontent,whatchasay about that?!" Gai said excitedly as he pulled on his rival's arm. Battling was too much energy for Kakashi and a waste of time.

"No."

"Come on! You're wasting your youth if you just hang out in this tree! It's like you have nothing better to do!"

He was right about having nothing better to do which put gray haired teen in endangered of Gai roping him into another ridiculous challenges of his. He had to think of an excuse quickly before bowl cut idiot got him off the tree. Then he saw the perfect thing to get rid of him.

"Gai. Look over there. The old lady wants your help." Kakashi pointed to old lady struggling to carry a huge bag on his back. Gai got excited and jumped down happily to assist her and Kakashi took the perfect opportunity to slip away.

He took the time to find another spot to nap. As he searched for a good place where Gai would not find him any soon, He saw Hoshi sitting up in a tree top.

Hoshi waved at him from above and Kakashi smiled. She gestured him to come up and join her. He accepted her offer and they sat together.

"So let me guess. Gai tried to get you battle him?"

"I am afraid so. Just when I was comfortable in that branch."

"Waste of perfect spot."

"Waste of a perfect reading place. So what is the blue lighting kunoichi of leaf doing up here all by herself?"

"Gai tried to do the same to me." They both chuckled.

"Don't you just hate when someone ruins a quiet afternoon?"

" Yeah. I do, it's our time to relax after our work out in the field. " Hoshi pushed her hair in behind her ear as the light breeze blew. She smiled lightly, "We do deserve it after all."

Kakashi lightly blushes when he watches her, "Y-Yeah, Hoshi-san..."

Hoshiko looked over him and started laughing. "Why are you blushing?"

The silver haired jounin looked away while his cheeks turned more red. "What are you talking about? I am not blushing Hoshi."

"Your totally are! That's so cute." She giggled but then she lit up red realizing what she had said.

"Now look who blushing." Kakashi chuckled as pulled out his book again picked up spot from earlier.

" I-I am not! " She stammered.

-End of Flashback-

A smile slowly grew in behind Kakashi's masked , just thinking about that.

As weeks ran by, Kakashi tended to Hoshi's issues with the recent event. He took cared of Yuto and reported to the hokage to put Hoshi on medical leave from the ANBU. He had to do the paperwork for it and it wasn't fun. He also visit her almost everyday. Her friends did as well.

Gai almost was kicked out the hospital a couple time for excessive sobs, being loud and his lectures about youth.

One lady threw what looked like a bed pan at the bowl cut idiot the other day cause of those reasons. If Hoshi was awake at that time, she would've thought he had deserved it. She probably would have did that snort when she laughed too hard and then everyone would have laugh along her because of that.

Chie occasionally did visit her to replace her flowers he gave her in that vase. He says a few words to her and then leaves. However Ako never once came, not even to see her. He seem so upset in the waiting room when she came in.

The room lively today with Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Chie. Her brother was telling them the story about Hoshi, Yoshi and Yuto.

"So I was helping in garden with the twins and Ako. So Yoshi gets the idea to call Yuto and help us dig the holes for fruit and vegetables. Hoshi says to do it and he does. Yuto comes running out excited. Yoshi tells him start digging holes with him. At the time Yuto was still in the middle training with Yoshi for simple commands. He knew the simple commands like sit, stay and so on. So Yoshi says dig and Yuto does it. This dog was determined to dig those holes. Like he keeps digging and digging but there was one problem. He kept digging and Yoshi forgot to teach the most basic command, stop. So Yoshi and Hoshi were trying so hard to stop him from digging. I mean they are trying so hard to stop him. and Hoshi gets the idea to use a movement seal on him. Yoshiko panics because Hoshi did something entirely different. Yoshi tackles her until the mud. They start arguing. Hoshi says, he was an idiot to not teach him stop and Yoshi argues back, she was stupid for using the wrong hand sign. I stop Yuto from digging and Ako hits the twins over there heads yelling them. Meanwhile Mom has such a disappointment look on her face. "

"Mom's face was so red because her garden was destroyed. Me and Yoshi were punished after that." Hoshi said in a dull tone while sitting up slowly. Everyone was surprised when they hear her voice.

Hoshiko rubs her eye slowly while yawning. Kakashi goes sits down next to her. The kunoichi runs her finger through her long light blue hair, pushing it back in her head. She has a blank expression written on her face.

No one knew what to say. At least Kakashi didn't.

"Someone go get a nurse. They need to know she is awake."

" I'll go. " Kurenai volunteered.

"I'll help her." Asuma added on.

Hoshi opened one of her blue eyes and looked at Kakashi. Everything seem blurry to her but she recognized the figure of her captain anyday.

" Hey Cap-" She said before she was interrupt by his warm embrace. Kakashi held her tight and whispered quietly in her shoulder, "Hoshi-san, I am sorry."

Hoshi tensed up and she slowly pushed him away, "I am sorry Captain Hatake but I request you to not hug me. This is inappropriate behavior." She said in direct tone.

Everyone is the room looked at her shocked. Hoshiko had never said that before. Kakashi looked at her wide eyed in her response. What's going on?

"Inappropriate behavior ?"

"Don't at like you never heard of it."

Kakashi looked back her brothers confused yet concern and they just shrugged. Did something happen to her? Kurenai and Asuma came back with a nurse. The nurse asked everyone to move away from Hoshi as she started to examine her. Kakashi and the two brothers gotten up and nurse sat down next her bed side.

"Oh dear..." The nurse said concerned.

"What?"

"Nothing to be concerned about." The nurse said standing up and pulled Chie out the room. It was five minutes before Chie came back into the room. He had a grim look on his face. "You guys need to hear this. Please come out here." He said in a serious tone and they came out the room.

"Yeah... We got a problem."

"What's wrong with Hoshi?" Kurenai asked him.

"Its hard to say but the nurses want you three to leave to do more tests. I am staying here."

The three started to walk away but Chie rested his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. As the silver haired ninja looked back at him, the black haired jounin had a serious look.

"You stay. I have bone to pick with you." Chie said in a firm grim tone. Kurenai and Asuma stopped and watched the two.

"Its alright. You two can leave this to me."

"Are you sur-"

"I said it's alright." Kakashi interrupted Kurenai and the two left as he and Chie were left alone together.

"Let's have a little chat." Chie said as he took Kakashi into a empty room.


End file.
